¡Eres un idiota!
by imaginationofgini
Summary: Gray y Juvia tienen una muy problematica discución, pero Gray se arrepiente de lo sucedido y seduce a Juvia para luego hacer lo que quiera con ella.(LEMON en serio no quiero que me reclamen despues por no avisarles TTwTT).


**IDIOTAS**

Era una noche fría, se sentía caer la lluvia e incluso muchos pensaron que podría tratarse de un diluvio por la forma en que llovía

Cierta chica de cabellos celestes y ojos azules oscuros se encontraba con un paraguas negro caminando por la ciudad, al parecer no le importaba la lluvia en absoluto.

–Esta lluvia me trae recuerdos– Dijo en un susurro.

Ella se encontraba parada en una esquina, tenía la intención de cruzar para luego dirigirse a su hogar. La gente corría para refugiarse en algún lugar otros solo caminaban con sus paraguas o chalecos sin prestarle ni la mas mínima atención a la lluvia, la gente pasaba al lado de la chica mientras que ella seguía en aquella esquina.

–Juvia- Dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos grises, voz profunda y con un cuerpo atractivo. El chico era todo un galán.

–Hmp pero si eres tu Gray– Dijo con una sonrisa y el seño fruncido –No esperaba encontrarte- Dijo sarcásticamente

–Vaya que si eres algo arrogante– Dijo este con voz profunda y mirando fijamente sus ojos azules. –Necesito que vengas conmigo–

–¿Que te hace pensar, que quiero ir contigo? – Dijo protestante la mujer.

El simplemente se acerco a ella la tomo del antebrazo con algo de brusquedad de tal forma que el paragua de ella se cayera sin poder tomarlo y la dirigió a su automóvil. Gray se subió a él lo más rápido que pudo, puso el seguro del auto para que ella no intentase escapar.

Paso un buen rato mientras que Gray se dirigía a su apartamento, Juvia no dirigía palabra alguna solo miraba hacia la ventana como si hubiera algo interesante que ver en el exterior, el silencio que había era sumamente incomodo pero ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, Gray encendió su radio para que por lo menos se distrajera de la situación mientras conducía.

Al llegar al edificio Gray abrió la puerta dejando salir a Juvia ésta se encontraba molesta tanto así que ni quería entrar al edificio, Gray frunció el seño la tomo por el antebrazo como anteriormente lo había hecho, pasaron de prisa por la recepción hasta llegar al elevador Gray empujo a Juvia para que ésta entrara, él subió rápido y apretó el botón numero 7 donde se encontraba su respectivo hogar. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador saliendo de ellos dos jóvenes totalmente molestos, Gray abrió la puerta de su hogar entrando él con Juvia, ella se sentó en el sofá mientras sobaba su antebrazo pues tenía las marcas de los dedos de Gray, él la observo con una mirada fría estaba realmente enfadado.

–Se puede saber ¡¿por qué rayos te fuiste con él y me dejaste solo en aquella tienda?! – Dijo gritándole a la chica de cabellos celestes.

–Pff ¿y a ti qué? Tú te encontrabas entretenido con aquella mujer que se hace llamar "Tu amiga"–Dijo esta con una voz fría con sus ojos apagados. Ya no estaba aquella brillante mirada que ella le ofrecía.

– ¡REALMENTE PUEDES LLEGAR A SER UNA ESTUPIDA! –Grito él

– ¿Ooohh en serio crees eso? En serio Gray, deja de hacerte el inocente… ella probo tus labios, que se suponen que son míos, ella se atrevió a lamer tu cuello que se supone que es mío, ella tuvo el descaro de desabrochar tu camisa… ¿y aun me dices estúpida? –Dijo ella con seriedad entrelazando sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos que ya no los reconocía.

–D-discúlpame J-juvia y-yo no hice nada, te juro que nunca llegue a tocarla– Dijo este un poco nervioso pero mirándola a los ojos.

–Hmp lo sé…Gran idiota…–Dijo esta soltando un suspiro y mirando al suelo

–J-juvia sé lo que ella intento hacer, pero yo nunca llegue a tocarla o provocarla para que llegara hacer lo que me hizo, eso tenlo por seguro– La tomo de los hombros y la miro con tristeza en sus ojos.

–¡GRAN IDIOTA!, yo confió en ti, lo que realmente me molesta es que te hayas atrevido a llamarme estúpida y hallas pensado que me fui en busca de consuelo con otro hombre… Realmente sabia sus intenciones y pude ver cuando la apartaste de ti, eso hizo que mi confianza en ti hallara vuelto, si me fui con Sebastián fue por otros asuntos y no era precisamente "SEXO" si eso era lo que estabas pensando para haberlo golpeado de la forma en que lo hiciste– Dijo Juvia con algo de tristeza, en sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas rebeldes que de inmediato se limpio con sus manos.

–Juvia yo, realmente soy un gran imbécil– Dijo este levantando su rostro con algo de preocupación.

–ERES TODO UN IMBECIL– Grito ella llorando.

–Por favor, por favor te lo suplico perdóname por favor– Gray empezaba a soltar unas lagrimas de aquellos ojos grises.

–Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto– Le repetía ella con lágrimas

–Lo sé– Dijo este abrazándola fuertemente hacia ella.

Después de lo sucedido Juvia se encontraba en el sofá de Gray, acostada mirando el techo como si fuera algo interesante mientras que Gray se encontraba preparando una taza de té para que se relajara un poco más. Se acerco a ella con una taza caliente y ella lo tomo, sus mejillas estaban rozadas, Gray la observo detenidamente, mirando cada detalle de su rostros estaba realmente arrepentido

–Ve al baño a darte una ducha– Dijo este mirándola fijamente.

–Si…–Respondió la joven

Juvia se introdujo en la ducha y se quedo un buen rato allí dejando que al agua cayera por su delicada y esbelta figura, ella tenía su ojos cerrados estaba totalmente relajada cuando algo la exalto.

–Quiero ducharme contigo– Dijo él susurrando en su oído y moviendo su cabello a un lado para que este no estorbara su cuello, Gray lo beso estando detrás de ella, Juvia soltó un suspiro por los besos que le ofrecía aquel joven detrás de su cuello.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo ella con algo de excitación en sus palabras.

–Solo quiero enmendar mi error y disfrutar de lo que es mío– Dijo este susurrando en su oreja mientras con sus manos recorrían el esbelto cuerpo de la peli celeste.

–Eres todo un… Ahhh– Al escuchar ese gemido, Gray sonrió y masajeo el clítoris de aquella joven.

–Ni creas que podrás salvarte mi amada JUVIA– Dijo mientras introducía un dedo en su interior (vagina) mientras con su otra mano pellizcaba y jugueteaba su clítoris.

Juvia se encontraba totalmente excitada por lo que su novio le estaba provocando puso sus manos en la pared mientras que gray seguía jugando aun con su clítoris, una de las manos del chico cerro la llave de la ducha se recostó de la pared atrayendo a juvia, ésta se exalto al sentir el miembro del chico rozar por su intimidad

–D-deja aaahh d-de hacer eso aaaah– Dijo como pudo debido a que estaba tratando de ahogar sus propios gemidos.

Gray solo seguía rozando su intimidad con la de ella, adelante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez.

–Shhh solo quiero oírte gemir mi nombre– Dijo mientras introdujo su pene dentro su vagina haciendo que Juvia soltara un gemido.

Gray la tenía por los brazos mientras la penetraba profundamente haciendo que los enormes pechos de Juvia siguieran su ritmo.

–Uuff Estas demasiado estrecha– Decía entre un gemido ronco el orgulloso Gray.

Juvia no podía ni responder a sus palabras debido a sus gemidos/gritos que le provocaba. El chico seguía penetrándola profundamente, juvia sentía que su pene crecía cada vez más en su vagina, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco se sentía increíble tener el miembro de su amado en su intimidad eso no podía negarlo, sentir que la cabeza del pene tocaba lo más profundo de su ser la volvía loca.

Gray la levanto sin dejar de penetrarla Juvia subía sus brazos al cuello de Gary pues ella trataba de tomarse de algo ya que el hombre de ojos de grises no dejaba de introducir su miembro como un salvaje.

–Ahh Gray Aaah ya no p-pu-edo Aaah– Soltó un fuerte gemido mientras que Gray derramaba su espeso liquido dentro de ella.

Los dos respiraban con mucha dificultad juvia se voltio para ver a su Gray, estos al verse se besaron con desesperación y agonía como si fuera su último beso, Juvia mordía y chupaba los carnosos labios de Gray.

Juvia Jugaba con el miembro de gray, lo masturbaba con esas manos de diosa que hacían que gray se descontrolara de una forma inigualable.

–Eres mío y solo mío gran idiota– Dijo entre besos la peli celeste.

–Y tú mía, tú solo me perteneces a mí y nadie más que a mí– Dijo este igual besando y mordisqueando los rojos y sabrosos labios de Juvia.

Juvia se alzo un poco para que Gray pudiera cargarla y seguir con su sexo salvaje pero esta vez ya no sería en el baño donde lo harían.

Gray la seguía besando, salió de la ducha aun teniendo a Juvia cargada, esta tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en el duro torso de Gray, él abrió la puerta del baño con dificultad y los dos cayeron al piso por los torpes pasos que daba el joven debido a la gran excitación que él ya quería descargar en su amada novia, los dos estaban en el pasillo de afuera que conectaba el baño y al frente la habitación de Gray, pero ellos no quisieron esperar, ellos querían unirse de nuevo, querían ser solo uno.

Gray alzo una pierna de Juvia y la penetro profundamente haciendo que esta jadeara de excitación

–Dame aaahh mas por favor–- Decía ésta totalmente excitada pues no sabía las palabras que estaba diciendo.

Gray seguía metiendo y sacando su enorme miembro dentro de Juvia tomo la pierna de ella y la puso en su hombro para así tener su mano libre para acariciar uno de sus hermosos pechos, éste lo estrujo, lo lamio y pellizco para así poder escuchar más fuerte los gemidos que producía la peli celeste. Juvia estaba totalmente excitada por las cosas que hacia su amado Gray, así que lo empujo dejándolo debajo de ella, se acerco a su oreja –Es mi turno– dijo ella para luego atreverse a morder su oreja haciendo que Gray se exaltara y ahogara un gemido que la Loxar quería escuchar.

Juvia cabalgaba encima de Gray, sus caderas se habían descontrolado por completo, Gray tomo ambos pechos de la joven para poder jugar con ellos. Los dos estaban totalmente sudados casi llegando al clímax Gray alzo a juvia cargándola hacia la puerta su cuarto para el poder penetrarla las veces que él deseara. Juvia coloco sus manos en los hombros de Gray para luego aruñar sus hombros hasta sus ante brazos, los dos soltaron un suspiro de placer

–Juvia siento que voy a…– Gray había llegado a su segundo orgasmo al igual que Juvia estos se derrumbaron en el suelo buscando aire pues lo necesitaban.

–No sé como haces para sacar lo animal que hay en mi– Dijo Gray encima de Juvia aun en el pasillo.

–Lo mismo digo– Dijo está mordiendo los labios de él como si se tratara de algún postre exquisito. Gray soltó una risa de orgullo y fascinación que hizo que juvia también riera.

–Como me encantas Juvia– Dijo este acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la joven

–Tu igual a mi Gray, Te amo– Dijo ella con esos ojos brillantes que Gray necesitaba ver de nuevo.

–Y yo a ti mi amada Juvia– La beso y la cargo a su habitación.

Estos durmieron abrazados esperando un nuevo día, donde podrían cuidarse mutuamente, donde podrían reír y apoyarse uno del otro, donde simplemente podrían amarse cada vez más.


End file.
